This multicenter outpatient Smith Kline Beecham Pharmaceuticals study will evaluate the safety and effectiveness of Herpes Simplex Candida Vaccine (gD-Alum-MPL) to prevent the spread of genital herpes disease (GHD) from a subject who has genital herpes to the partner who does not have the disease. The investigator will recruit 10 subjects with GHD and their healthy partner to participate in this double blind, randomized, placebo controlled pharmaceutical study. The healthy partner will recieve vaccine/placebo on day one, after one month, and after six months. Subjects will be monitored for one year after the last vaccine. Subjects will be 18 or more years of age and be evaluated every three months in the GCRC outpatient clinic. A total of 300 couples will participate in this study internationally.